Practice makes progress
by steshin
Summary: Sheryl teaches Alto French kissing.


Title: Kissing  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Sheryl teaches Alto French kissing.

* * *

Alto looked down at Sheryl's lips, puckered up and waiting for his, and gulped. She looked—God what was that word that people used—_adorable_. Her eyes closed, cheeks lightly flushing, face tilted up to him, hands behind her back—all-waiting for him.

_Damn you Sheryl!_ Alto cursed. _You look even more sinful now than when you're on stage!_

He was dallying that he knew. He continued to stare until the recipient of his eyes—with eyes still closed—broke him from his stupor.

"Alto! Hurry up! I haven't got all day."

With that, Alto took a deep breath and took the plunge. He fastened his hands on her shoulders, leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was a pleasant feeling—a complete understatement.  
He felt her hands come on to his chest, clutching to the fabric of his shirt.

Alto glided his lips carefully, intoxicated by the taste and softness. Then he felt a velvety thrust—Sheryl's tongue. Alto panicked and broke away.

"W-what're you doing?!" He yelled, incredulous.

Sheryl gazed at him with brief astonishment before glaring at him. "What did you think? I was kissing you!"

Alto took a darker shade of red. "I know that but what—umm..." He suddenly found himself looking down at his shoes.  
There was an awkward silence until Sheryl broke it with her laughter.

"Alto—don't tell me—you don't—know—how to—French." Sheryl said in between fits of giggles.

Alto took on an offensive stand. "You're wrong! I"—

"Ah! But what was with that virgin reaction when you felt my tongue?" Sheryl blatantly asked.

Alto could find no decent answer except, "you just surprised me, that's all…"

Sheryl raised a skeptical brow, "Oh?"

That singsong doubting tone irritated Alto.

"I was just surprised!"

"Of course."

"I was!"

"Prove it then."

Grumbling, Alto once more took a grab on her shoulders and dived in. Too fast…their teeth practically collided. He moistened her lips with his tongue, moving his mouth around in random motions. Reluctantly, he entered her mouth with his tongue. Before he could make whatever progress he was making, Sheryl pushed him away.

She was wiping her mouth furiously. "Alto! That was just downright sloppy! You were slobbering all over me!"

Alto's ego took a direct hit. He found no words to retaliate, as he was too embarrassed at the amount of male pride lost. God he wanted to throw himself off the roof.

"Err—we should get going…" He muttered under his breath as he turned his back on her, walking to the direction of the doors leading to the roof staircase. He was inventing ideas of torturing himself when Sheryl's arms snaked around his waist, halting him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I"—

"We're not done yet."

She released his waist, grabbed his hand and dragged him back to their original place near the railings.  
There, she grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"We'll fix your little problem. I'll teach you."

Alto could only nod dumbly, slightly unsure about all this. Sheryl smiled at him before instructing.  
"Now, close you're eyes." Alto closed his eyes.

"Good, now Alto," He felt her press against him, "just relax…just _feel me_."

At that, Sheryl kissed him. With gentle movements of an innocent and tame kiss at first, then with small teasing nibbles before he felt it—her tongue touching, asking permission to enter.  
There was a fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach when he conceded. It felt so foreign and strange but it wasn't a bad feeling at all.

Sheryl slid around his teeth, laved at his lips, all the while grateful for her practice on cherry stalks. She then began seeking out Alto's tongue to play. It caused a moan to come out from him. Coyly, he moved along with her, responding to her touches with growing fervor.

Soon, he found himself lost in all of this. Desperately hauling her closer with such a need, he ravaged her mouth out of pure instinct, his hands roaming on soft places.

Roles switched, as Alto began to have the upper hand with Sheryl losing her resolve.

"Alto…" she gasped, ramming her hands into his hair. "It's not…fair. I'm…suppose to be the…teacher…"

Alto ignored her ramble and continued out his male actions. Her moans and gasps motivating him, turning him on…

Sheryl gave out a sharp gasp as she felt something hard press against her belly. She pulled her mouth away, much to Alto's chagrin. She tried to regain her regal composure. Trying to make light after such a situation she said, "Okay, princess. That's enough lessons for ummph!"—

Alto was quick to shut her up.


End file.
